Previously, indirect touch devices (e.g., touchpads) were configured to receive input from a single object (e.g., a finger or a pen/stylus) in contact with a surface, and provide, to an operating system, signals indicating movement of the single object to implement a mouse operation (e.g., manipulating a cursor on a display screen). Recently though, indirect touch devices have evolved and are now configured to receive input from multiple objects simultaneously in contact with the surface, and provide, to the operating system, signals indicating movement of the multiple objects to implement a touch operation (e.g., a zoom gesture or a pan gesture based on at least two object contacts). However, there may be scenarios when a user interacting with the indirect touch device may want the operating system to perform a mouse operation instead of a touch operation even though multiple objects are in contact with the surface. Conventional indirect touch devices and/or computing systems are unable to disambiguate between multi-contact input that is directed to a mouse operation and multi-contact input that is directed to a touch operation.